Performance measurement is significant in enterprise management. Managers and managed persons want to understand their performance since performance leads to the ultimate success of those managers, managed persons and the organization of which they are part. Typically, the organization, such as a corporation, a partnership, etc., establishes one or more performance indicators against which the performance of managers and managed persons are assessed. Those performance indicators are measured and the performance of the managers and managed persons are determined. While electronic systems may be used in performance measurement, they may suffer one or more drawbacks and/or shortcomings.